


Third Time the Charm

by skyorganasolo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyorganasolo/pseuds/skyorganasolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius first kiss, well their first three. It took a couple of times to get it quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time the Charm

The first time James kissed Sirius, he was 13 and had just kissed Mary McDonald. And it didn't work out so well. So James decided he needed practice and why would he ask Sirius for help. They both could practice together and it would be great. James should have seen this would cause trouble in the future but he was only 13.

The first time Sirius kissed James was the first time he kissed anyone. And he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to kiss anyone. But James wanted to practice so they can be good. Sirius secretly thought James didn't want to look like a fool after what happened with Mary. But it was James asking and Sirius could never say no to James.

It was messy and wet. Neither really knew what they were doing. Which was kinda the point of practicing. But there was still something there like a spark that neither would never forget or would be with any other person.

The second time James kissed Sirius, he was 15 and it was a dare. Merlin knows why they decided it was a good idea to play true or dare or why Remus thought it would be a good idea to dare him to kiss Sirius. But apparently he did. And James kissed Sirius again.

The second time Sirius kissed James, he wanted to murder Remus. Sirius knew he was in love with James but James didn't return them. He was never going to tell James and he wanted to forget about it. But this, this just made his feelings come up all over again. And it'll just hurt to get what he want but not have it be real. Because it's a dare and James never backs down from a dare. And Sirius could never disappoint James even if it would hurt him more than anything.

It was better than the first. There was more tongue this time and it was a bit longer. Both knew more of what to do; James more so than Sirius. But the spark was still there; only stronger now.

The third time James kissed Sirius, he was 17 and had just confessed his love to Sirius. Finally realizing that Sirius is what he wanted all along with some help from Lily Evans. James was such a fool to not have realized sooner. Sirius said yes to date him and how could James not kiss him when Sirius had that happy smile.

The third time Sirius kissed James was the happiest day of his life. James wanted him. James loved him. It was the greatest feeling ever. It made him the happiest person alive. James loved him like he loved James.

This was the best kiss. It was filled with the love they had for each other. The hope for something new. The beginning of something great. It send sparks everyone, starting from their lips to their brains down their spine to their toes. It was the greatest feeling ever and each kiss afterwards just kept getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I would love to have feedback. I've never written kissing before and I never kissed anyone before so I did my best to write it. I tried to focus on the emotions; not sure if I got it right. Any feedback would be great.


End file.
